moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leilla Fernfeather
Leilla Fernfeather is the only child of Meridia Stormwing and Falarion Fernfeather. She grew up in a small village on the outskirts of Moonglade, mainly populated by former Highborne and the like. She had a rough childhood, filled with abuse and tragedy. While she was young she trained in the ways of herbalism, alchemy, and cooking. Her mother taught her to be a priestess and after her father's suspicious death when she was 6, she and her mother would often travel across Kalimdor to practice the ways of Elune and teach others. Leilla's mother disappeared when she was 12 so she was forced to move in with her mother's old friend, Cleiarna Ravenheart. Cleiarna was an abusive alcoholic who had 5 children, two including Leilla's best friends when she was young. The two were twin, Zoeni and Merithian Ravenheart. After Zoeni's tragic death by falling off a ship crossing between Darkshore and Stonetalon Mountains, Leilla turned dark. Her personality was snappy, easily aggravated, and frankly she was an asshole. The only person who could cheer her up was Merithian, who was still her best friend. Not long after this incident, Leilla picked up the Sentinel trade but was considered more of a merc then soldier until her later years. Merithian and Leilla worked in a unit together and were part of a three person team, the other a strong shadow-stalker name Daene Sliverheart. The three went on multiple missions including tracking down and slaughtering demons (Satyrs, Naga, etc.), Kaldorei betrayers, and Highborne. Both Merithian and Leilla were of Highborne descent and found the task hard at first, but in the end Leilla was doing much of the grunt work and had become very skilled using multiple weapons. Including her good looks. Many years after she retired from the life of a sword for hire, she and Merithian settled down in a house in Winterspring on a large plot of land. The best friends began to raise Frostsabers for a living and were highly regarded for their valuable animals. Leilla had a passion for the large beasts and they took a liking to her as well. On years where there were terrible blizzards, Leilla and Merithian would travel around Winterspring delivering food to make sure people would make it through. Meritihian and Leilla went there separate ways, approximately 30-40 years ago, when Theramore was first built, Leilla volunteered at the Mage-hub as a medic. She was a skilled surgeon and spent 15 years as acting surgeon and field-medic, she resigned after an incident. The former priestess moved back to her old home in Winterspring and began her training as a druidess. By this time, her former personality and she returned to the bubbly one she had as a child. Leilla joined the Moonblade to unite with her half-sister, Amaretta Lunarblade, and was surprised to find her mother’s old friend Galondel Fleetsong. She quickly befriended Thellandria Cinderpelt, another student of Galondel’s, and they were inseparable for the longest time. Galondel grew to be the father that Leilla had lost years ago, while a priestess in the same unit (Feyawen Nightfury) became her mother. As a prank Valeeryan, Thellandria’s former student, and Leilla came up with the idea to become ‘lovers’. The two announced their relationship to Thellandria and Galondel and got the reactions they wanted. The two kept up the act until Valeeryan confessed it wasn’t an act anymore. Fortunately! Leilla returned the feelings. Valeeryan and Leilla never officially courted, but they were close. When the unit separated, Galondel remained to be her ‘father’, but Thellandria replaced Feyawen as her mother. Thellandria and Galondel were mated at this time. A few months after Leilla and Valeeryan had left the Moonblade unit, they were offered positions in a new section of the Darnassian guard that was to be headed by Vrei Nightsong. The position of leader was switched around after a few days and Valeeryan was now the new head of the unit. Leilla was the right hand. Months later, Leilla and Valeeryan would switch places. Oh! Oh yeah, Leilla also became pregnant with Valeeryan’s child not to long before Song of Nightfall was founded. Despite her situation, Leilla remained to be a strong figurehead in the unit. Description Her face was a roundish-oval shape with low cheekbones that become more prominent with the smile she wore on her full lips at all times. The air she gave off was nearly always one of calmness and happiness. Leilla's azure (base color) hair reaches to the small of her back. The actual color of her hair fades from a light blue (almost white) to dark royal blue, almost black. Sweeping bangs cover nearly the full right half of her face and eye. On the left side, a single curl pulled its way across her cheek. Leilla has many different hairstyles which she's come up with in her spare time. Round-almond shaped eyes, she saw her amber eye color more as a curse for a very long time. Her mother forced her to wear a blindfold over her eyes because it was not considered right for a girl to have such color. Original eye color was silver up until she was around 6, gifted the color after an incident during her childhood. Pale pink skin. Not much to describe other then it's very skin-like. Actually, according to Val, it's quite smooth and soft. Additionally, she would have no stretch marks from her pregnancy. How, you may ask? It's a little thing she likes to call topical cream. Really short for her race, standing only at 6'7". 6'9" if she was wearing shoes with any heel. Both of her parents were extremely tall, so it's believed she is her height due to traumas as a young child that prevented her from growing to the height she should have been, around 7'4-7'6. Some do say her short stature makes her more approachable. On her left wrist, the mark of Cenarius was inked in forest green. The antlers that sprouted out of the green leaf were a lighter tan color. This tattoo has no functional reason, only decoration. She has azure leaf coming of age on her face and over her eyes. At the center of her back, a new tattoo of a red flower; at the middle of the flower is a yellow glyph meaning 'peace' in Darnassian. Rage activates the tattoo, to which it glows a dark red. Surrounding the flower tattoo were light green vines, which curls around her back; up and around her neck, shoulders, and arms. Some sections of the vines wrap around her chest and are visible on her upper chest and neck. Most visible and gruesome scars are a series of 6 tears that look to have been a result of a bird attacking her. The vine tattoos surround the scars, they were placed there after the fel bird attack to keep the contamination from spreading, flowing green to notify Lily if near fel so she is able to get away. She has multiple smaller scars around her eyes that have faded over a few hundred years. She once tried to claw out her eyes, she hated them because her mother told her they were evil and people seemed to look at her funny when they saw. A thin scar mars her chest where she was stabbed during a trial by an ogre with her Theroshan at the time, Valeeryan Moonwisp.